Missed Reservations
by stanaxbanana
Summary: Set after 1x01, 'Flowers For Your Grave'. What if Beckett had accepted Castle's offer of dinner? M-rated one shot.


**A/N: I just watched Flowers For Your Grave for like the 47th time and Beckett's lip bite and 'you have no idea' comment still do funny things to me so here we go.**

* * *

"Well, guess this is it," she said, preparing herself for the goodbye. She had to admit, it had been pretty fun working with him and - not that she would ever say it out loud - but he had been slightly helpful.

"It doesn't have to be," he replied. "We could go to dinner, debrief each other." Literally. Oh, what he wouldn't give to thoroughly _debrief_ Detective Kate Beckett, the woman was gorgeous. And she acted like she hated him - which he had to admit, kinda turned him on.

"Why, Castle?" He was flirting. "So I can just be another one of your conquests?" As fun as that may sound to her, it really was a terrible idea.

"Or I could be one of yours." Because really, he definitely wouldn't mind being a notch on her bedpost.

She studied him for a moment, a tiny part of her thinking of saying yes. "It was nice to meet you, Castle." Literally, because he really was her favourite author and _holy shit_ he was gorgeous and she was doing her best to ignore her pounding heartbeat and the flutter in her stomach.

"It's too bad. It would've been great."

He was cocky. Normally she hated that with a passion but on him..yeah, it worked. Still, nothing wrong with teasing him back. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "You have no idea." She held back a grin at the flash of arousal in his eyes, before she turned and walked away from him, adding an extra little sway in her hips because she just _knew_ he would be watching her.

She didn't know what made her do it. Maybe it was the desire she had seen on his face as she walked away, maybe it was the thought of being able to shut him up for ten minutes. Or it could have been that it had been a _while_ and he was hot and wanted her. Oh, Lanie was going to have a field day with this.

"Castle," she called, spinning around to catch him staring at her ass. He didn't even look ashamed at being caught. "Still wanna do dinner?" She was crazy, but he really was her favourite author..

"I'll pick you up at 7?" He said, as if he knew the whole time that she would change her mind. He could tell she wanted him, by the little lip bite she had shown him before she leaned in close, smelling of cherries and coffee. He wouldn't deny it - he wanted her too. Badly.

She hesitated for a minute, thinking about suggesting she meet him there. She didn't _think_ he was a crazy, psychopathic murderer but still, did she want him knowing where she lived?

He seemed to have the ability of mind-reading. "I promise I won't stalk you and if we never see each other again after this _dinner_ then I will forget I ever found out where you live. Happy?"

The way he emphasised the word 'dinner' did things to her she hadn't felt in a while. But for some reason, she believed him, rattling off her address which he typed into his phone. He promised to drop by at 7 and she watched him walk away this time, before climbing back into her car. What was she getting herself into?

* * *

"Dad," Alexis sighed. "Come here, let me do it."

He gave in and let his daughter sort out his tie. He was having some issues getting himself ready this evening - he was actually feeling nervous. Excited, but still nervous. Kate Beckett was not like other women, not the ones he dated anyway. She was smart and guarded and..ridiculously hot. Well, most of the women he dated were hot, but Beckett was different. She didn't know she was hot and that, somehow, made her even hotter. Jeez, he was screwed.

"So, how did you get Detective Beckett to agree to a date?" Alexis smirked, not pegging the Detective she had met earlier in the week for a typical Richard Castle groupie.

"It's not a _date_ ," he told his daughter, checking his reflection in the mirror once she was done fixing his tie for him. "It's just dinner, between two.." He broke off, unsure of how to finish that sentence. They weren't exactly friends and he didn't think working one case together made them colleagues, so what were they?

"Dad," Alexis began seriously. "I haven't seen you this worked up over dinner with a woman since..well, ever. This is definitely a date." Secretly, the girl hoped it worked out, that things went well for her father and the detective. Beckett didn't fall all over him like 98% of the female population - that gave her extra points already. Put together with the fact that Alexis thought she'd be good for her father, he needed someone to put him in his place and not let him get away with everything.

"I suppose you're right," he muttered. How was his kid so smart? "Do you reckon _she_ thinks it's a date?" Secretly he kind of hoped she did think this was a date, instead of just a one time thing. He already knew he wanted to see more of her, couldn't remember ever being so enchanted by someone since the first time he held his daughter in his arms.

"Hmm, I don't think so," Alexis grinned. "I don't think she would have said yes if she thought it was a date."

He took back what he had thought about her being smart. She was mean.

* * *

He'd managed to hail a cab quicker than usual, turning up at Beckett's apartment 15 minutes early. He debated waiting around in the lobby of her apartment building. Considering she was a cop, he was surprised her place didn't have a doorman, it was a nice area of Manhattan she lived in after all. However he didn't particularly fancy being found by a neighbour loitering in the lobby, so he rode the elevator to the third floor and knocked on the door to her apartment.

"You're early," she snapped, swinging the door open. She was nearly ready, but she had spent half an hour throwing clothes around in an effort to find something suitable, meaning she had fallen behind schedule and was still making the finishing touches. She held the door open wider for him, silently inviting him in.

"Light traffic," he smiled, not getting affected at her annoyance. Well, how could he when she looked like that? "You look..incredible." He wasn't lying, she was _amazing_. The dress she had on - if you could call it that - was tight and showed off curves in all the right places. He couldn't make her out properly under her cop clothes but in this? He could definitely tell she had no gun on her now. And those legs? Jeez, they went on for miles and he had to push away thoughts of them wrapped around him as he- _no, stop,_ he told himself before he showed her exactly what he thought of her dress.

"Thank you," she muttered, bad mood dissipating at his compliment. "You don't look so bad yourself." In fact, he looked gorgeous. There was an air of cocky arrogance about him, but she had to admit - that was really doing it for her right now. Along with the stubble and _god,_ those eyes? Yeah, she was done for.

Castle had to hide back a grin as her whole demeanour changed as she took him in. Her gaze flicked up and down his body, her breathing getting a little faster and a little ragged. Well he never - Kate Beckett was turned on. By him.

Their eyes met and she did that damn lip bite thing again. Seriously, that completely ruined him, he couldn't help but imagine her doing that as he made her-

"See something you like, Castle?" She said, eyes flicking from his mouth, down to his crotch and back up again. _Shit,_ she wanted him, so bad. And from the twitch in his pants as her eyes dropped down, he wanted her too.

"Yeah, you," he growled and then her was on her, lips smashing into hers as his hands roamed her body.

It took her by surprise at first, but she was soon kissing him back, opening her mouth to allow his tongue to brush against her own. His hands were all over her before resting on her ass, pulling her hips towards his own so that she could feel how badly he wanted this. Her own hands fisted in his shirt, tugging him closer to her before he backed her into the wall next to the front door.

"Get this off," he growled, fingers fumbling at the zipper on her dress.

"I thought you liked my dress, Castle," she said in a sultry whisper.

"I do," he nodded. "I just think it'll look better on the floor."

Oh hell she was done for.

But then, so was he when he saw what she had on under the dress.

"Do you always wear this, Beckett?" He muttered, lips attaching themselves to her neck and sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She gasped, unbuttoning his shirt in an attempt to get him as naked as she was. Truthfully, she never normally matched her underwear. But this evening had called for it; she had picked out her favourite lacy midnight blue set, having a feeling that this may happen. She just thought they would have made it to the restaurant first.

He stepped back for a moment, shrugging off his shirt and stripping down to his boxers. He took the opportunity to take her all in..beautiful and all trussed up against the wall, panting slightly and eyes desperate for him. _Fuck._ She reached for him, tired of waiting for him to stop staring, needing him right now.

That was enough of a go ahead for Castle, he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, dropping it to the floor with her dress. He felt like the luckiest man in the world as he played with her breasts, gripping and squeezing them in his hands, the pads of his thumbs flicking over her nipples and _oh,_ she really liked that..

In less than two minutes of teasing, he had her writhing against the wall, hips thrusting into his own as he continued to flick and twist her nipples into hard, stiff peaks. Breathy little pants were escaping from her open mouth, eyes falling closed as he wound her up tighter and tighter.

"Castle," she moaned, hands roaming his body, causing him to jerk as she ran a hand over his hardening length. His head fell into her shoulder on a groan as she palmed him through his boxers, fingers gliding over him and dropping down to tease his balls. _Fuck_ she was going to ruin him.

Before she could take it too far and finish this way too soon, he grabbed her wrists in one of his own hands and pinned them above her head on the wall. Judging by the moan she gave him at that, he figured she was into him taking control - and that was more than okay with him.

His free hand roamed back over her body, grazing lightly over her ribcage and down over her hips, before slipping below the elastic of her panties. "Oh.." she groaned, unable to keep her hips still as he dragged a finger through her wetness.

" _Shit, Beckett,"_ he muttered. "You're wet.." God she was so fucking turned on by him, the evidence of that currently clear in his hand. He slid his finger up, watching her expression as he circled her little bundle of nerves slowly.

"Please.." she muttered, head slamming back onto the wall.

"Please what, Beckett?" He was loving this, loving having her completely at his mercy as he undid her. She was close to falling apart, her walls clenching around him as he slipped two fingers easily inside her.

"Fuck me.. _please.._ "

How could he deny that? She glared at him the second his hand removed itself from where she wanted him most, but he dropped her wrists and stripped out of his boxers before dragging her panties down her legs. She kicked them away somewhere into the living room.

"Condom.." he gasped, using the last bit of self control he had.

"I'm on the pill," she growled at him, not caring about a freaking condom right now, she was way too turned on and she trusted him.

He couldn't hold back any longer and they were too far gone to make it to the bedroom and honestly, fucking her up against the wall was way hotter. He gripped her hips, lifting her slightly so she could wrap those sinful legs around his waist as he lined himself up with her entrance and pushed his way into her. _Shit_ , she was tight..

" _Castle!"_

God, he didn't think he would ever get used to hearing her say his name like that. He gave her all of three seconds to adjust to him before thrusting his hips into her, pulling out almost completely and slamming back in again. It was hard and fast and frantic, no time for teasing and taking it slow. He wanted her and he wanted her now; they could do slow and sweet later.

One thing he hadn't figured out about her was that she was _loud._ He loved it, she was alternating between calling out his name and moaning and gasping. He really hoped she was close because this definitely wasn't going to take him long.

"You like that, Beckett?" He muttered into her ear and she wrapped herself around him, her legs tightening around his waist, pulling him in even closer.

"Fuck yes," she groaned. She was close, so fucking close it was almost embarrassing. But she didn't have time to feel embarrassed, didn't have time to think of much except the slamming of his hips into her own, how tight he was inside her and how fucking amazing this felt.

He dragged his lips away from where they had been suckling on her neck to take a hard nipple into her mouth, his tongue flicking and teasing as she neared closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for me, Beckett," he demanded and _fuck_ if him ordering her around didn't completely do her in.

He sucked a nipple into his mouth and she was flying over the edge, walls tightening rhythmically around him, calling out his name over and over again as he worked her through her orgasm. It seemed to last forever, and he never let up, never stopped thrusting hard and fast into her as she came around him.

He managed to hold off long enough for her to just about get through her orgasm before he was spilling into her with a groan of her name. She bit down hard on his shoulder and he slammed into her as deep as he could, one last thrust to drag his own release out even further.

" _Fuck,"_ he muttered, slipping out of her and dropping her gently back onto her feet.

"Come on," she said, tugging lightly on his hand as she made her way through the apartment on shaky legs. She led him to her bedroom, the two of them collapsing onto her bed, both panting slightly. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," he breathed out. "You were right - I had no idea."

They lay like that for a few minutes, both getting their breath back and trying not to doze off.

"Take-out for dinner?" He suggested and she laughed. She couldn't believe he had gotten into her pants without even taking her out for dinner first.

"Sure," she agreed, climbing off the bed. "But I'm gonna go shower first." She made her way towards the bathroom. "You comin', Castle?"

He followed her with a grin.

* * *

"You're looking happy this morning, Beckett?" Espo observed. "You have a good evening?"

"Something like that," she muttered. "Who's the vic?" Castle had stayed the night, the two of them settling on her couch with Chinese take-out and a movie, before another couple of rounds of incredibly hot sex. They'd made it to the bed that time, both falling asleep quickly afterwards, the events of the evening wearing them both out.

She hadn't even been annoyed when Montgomery had told her Castle was going to be tagging along for a bit, for 'book research'. Yeah right. However, as she watched him walk around her crime scene, eyes scanning for clues, she had to admit it would be kind of fun, no matter the reason he had for being here.

After the case was through, he came up to her just as she was set to leave the precinct.

"Can I take you out for dinner tonight?" He asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sure," she grinned. "You never know - maybe this time we'll make it to the restaurant before we end up in bed together."

* * *

 **A/N: I can't remember the last time I wrote smut! Let me know your thoughts on this ;)**

 **Twitter: jadeccx** | **Tumblr: stanaxbanana**


End file.
